Pripara Chapter 6: Found Out? A Pri-problem Starts
by KatieSparklez
Summary: Hope you are liking this so far!


Chapter 6: Found Out? A Pri-problem Starts

Me and Abi run to the Priticket Scanner whilst Agito signs us up for a show, when we scan them, the coords we get are: Abi: "Sky March Coord! Yuri!", and me: "Girly March Coord! Eheha!", and on-stage, our first signiture song: Baby Dreams, starts and we sing & dance, better than ever! Our Making Drama is me and Abi escapading our time of friendship! This time for our Cyalume Change, we use our Cyalume Charms, and our cyalume coords are so much more brighter! After our show is over, we are still on stage, when we hear Meganii: "Another impressive show from Abi and Katty!". Our Charms glow, and hers turns blue, Meganii says "Ah, Abi is, of course, a pretty Pop Idol,", and mine turns pink... AND blue! "And, Katty, oh my, for the the first time in Pripara history, we have a Lovely-Pop Idol!". I leave the stage confused, and we meet SoLaMi Smile, Dressing Pafe and Alomageddon on he way back through Pripara Plaza, after collecting and trading our new Pritickets. "Ahah! I can't believe this!" is the first thing we hear from Lala, who grins excitedly at me. "It makes com-pri-te sense that Abi is a Pop Idol-pri" Mireille adds on, her smile directed at Abi, who giggles back, "Her pri-personality is pri-fectly fun and full of flair-pri". "Ah thanks, heha" Abi replies, confidently. "How is it even possible that you can be an idol of 2 different brands? It's Max-Crazy" Dorothy asks, crossing her arms, I shrug with I small smile "I don't know, I didn't even know it was possible either". Abi blinks her green eyes "Well, you have a Prism Voice already, I guess it's just another awesome attribute. But, Meganee did say that you were a kind and sweet one, that could be the Lovely half, and I know that you hide your hyper side a lot, so that could add the Pop half". Shion and Sophie nod: "Aww heh, you do hide a true side, Katty, ~Pushuu", "Excellent and accurate train of thought, Abi, Igo!". Leona giggles and runs to hug me, it's unexpected, and nearly throws me off balance, "Ahh, Katty is totally amazing!". I go totally pink-faced, and so does Leona, realising that everyone just heard what he said, and giggles, letting me go.

A little while later, we all start leaving, and me and Jessica talk with Fuwari who joins up with us on the way back to the school dorms. Back at our dorm, Abi goes inside first, and Fuwari stops me to talk first, she says "Hey, I know you've been placed as the newest Pripara Princess.". "H..how do you know?", I put my fingers over my mouth in surprise, and she smiles "I walked by Hibiki-sama's open window and heard her planning to appoint a new Princess, as Falulu-san decided to break away from it, because she wanted to be the 'same as everyone else' again, and she said you. And I've been it before too, so I know the face someone makes when they hear that.". "Uh, you're not bugged about it?" I blush, "No, not at all! I wanna wish you luck, ok?". "Hehe, ok, thanks Fuwari. See ya later". She heads to her room. In our room, I see Jessica glaring, holding my DIARY! "Since when are you Pripara Princess?! Spill!". I gasp and get ashamed "u..uhm.. M..miss Shikyoin said that she placed me as the Princess.. I don't really get why, myself... she said she saw something special in my singing, so probs because of my Prism Voice..". She stares, shakes her head and laughs a bit "Really? Lucky!". I tilt my head "You're not mad?". "Nope! You know me, I'm a great actress.". We change, climb into bed silently, and doze off.

A couple days later, Saturday, Jessica is out AGAIN, this time Sophie invited her to her apartment, and Mireille ended up going too, so it means I'm stuck in on my own, 'cause Lala is working in her restaurant, and The Twins are away with their Dad for the weekend, so I took the time to study for a bit. It's put on hold when someone knocks, "Huh? Someone's here?", I mumble, as I groggily stand up, rubbing my eyes, "C..coming" and when I open the door, I see flippin' Miss Shikyoin stood there! It's so sudden, I don't know how to react immedietely, so I just stutter "S...Substitute Pr..Principal?! Why are y...you here? Oh... I.. I.. C..come in". Her response is a smile as she steps in, and she sits down on mine and Jessica's couch as I close the door and turn around, and see her guesture to sit next to her. Miss Shikyoin immedietely pulls out a shiny pink card with a music note on the back, and says to me "First things first, I want you to cease calling me that, and begin calling me by my first name instead". My ears go pink, and I hesitantly reply "Uh.. Um.. H..Hibiki, r..right?". She nods with approval, and holds the card out to me "Second order of business, this card contains a new song I want you to learn the lyrics and choreography to, it must be done as soon as possible, understand?". I take it, and nod "Y..yes, H..Hibiki, I'll start learning it straight away!". She chuckles at my tone, and puts a hand on my head, her fingers entwining in my hair, "I can tell you're going to be an impressive Idol and Princess". Next, she lifts my hand and kisses the back of it gently, I feel my cheeks heat again, and then she smiles, stands, and walks to the door, leaving me sat and stunned, "Don't let me down, Princess Katie", is the last words I hear before she leaves the room, her footsteps receding down the hall. I clutch the card in both hands, and smile, whispering to myself "Thank you Hibiki-senpai". I slip the card into a slot on my Pripass, and the song loads on-screen, and the song title comes up as the beginning music plays, it's called 'Summer Vacation Love', and it is sooooo gorgeous! I watch the music video over and over until I start singing along, and at some point I also set it down so I can try and dance along too. 2 hours of learning later, I get half of it down, sorta, and I hear the door open as I put my Pripass away; Jessica, Mireille and Sophie turn up, and Jessica just strides right over to her bed, putting her headphones on and reading. Mireille and Sophie glance at each other in concern, "Katie, do you know what's up with Jessica? She's been exceedingly grumpy all day, did something happen?". I shrug, shaking my head "No, nothing's happened, that I know of, she's probably just tired. She hasn't had a lotta sleep lately". They look doubtful, and full of worry, Sophie asks "Are you comepletely sure?", I nod, so they drop it and head home.

I pretty much spend all of Sunday practicing the new song and dance in a Pripara Studio, 'cause Jessica wanted to be alone to study. I'm in the middle of my 6th run-through, when Dressing Pafe walk in, and they wave, which gives me an idea to stop for a bit. I stop and lean by my arms, on my knees and take deep breaths in exaustion. Dorothy steps over to me, hand-on-hip, "Whatcha dancing to?". I wipe my hair with my towel before answering, "I..uh, it was called Summer Vacation Love, and it's a new song I was tol... Oh, uh I gotta learn.". Shion steps forward too, a grim expression on her, to show me her text on her Pripass; "Abi says that you're newest Pripara Princess now? Is it true?", "Huh? W...wait, she t..told you?". Dorothy gasps in annoyance, and gets in my face "What? Why'd you start doing that?". Leona tries hard to calm his sister down, and manages to get her away from my face, "Dorothy, Dorothy Relaxu!". I back up, clearing my throat, my face red, "Uh, Hibi.. Um, Miss Shikyoin said that she really liked my singing voice, and.. Uh I dont know, please dont be mad". Whilst I look down, I feel some hands on my shoulders, each of them have one hand on me for comfort, "Nah, we're not mad, just bugged is all, 'k? Tension Maxu!" she winks, Leona giggles "Relaxu", and finally Shion thumbs-up's me "Igo!". They quickly hug me and let me get back to practice. I head back home at 3pm-ish and after about that last 6-7 hours dancing, I'm so exausted, that when I collapse on my bed, I immedietely fall straight asleep.


End file.
